


Street Art and Truth or Dare

by charli_x



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Almost a drabble, M/M, Pre-band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charli_x/pseuds/charli_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or dare always has the most unusual outcomes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Art and Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in August 2013 for a random Tumblr reblog-for-a-ficlet style thing, and it's the first time anything I've written has seen the light of day- so be nice!  
> Inspired to post by finding bexless and cimorene on AO3 and reliving 2012 in the best kind of way.

Gerard looked to his left where Frank was hanging. Giving a quick thumbs up, he threw Frank one of the cans, and just like every other evening of the past week, they uncapped them and began. It was funny, really, how an innocuous game of truth or dare with a group of over-competitive friends could have such crazy consequences. Regardless, now wasn't the time to dwell. Almost as one, they went about their work, Gerard with the black, Frank with the white. After a few furtive minutes, they paused to survey their handiwork, and moved onto the red embellishments. They were almost done.   
A short while later, feet back firmly on the ground, Gerard finished zipping up the duffel bag with the ropes, spray cans, and makeshift harnesses, and stood back up. As Frank put an arm around his waist, they stepped back on the dock and looked up at the side of the building, where a single character stood out stark against the red brick of the long-abandoned factory. It was a lone soldier, leading a parade of shadow behind him, poised in a march and wielding a cane. His solid hat stood out against the gaunt pale of his boned face. Around their area of New Jersey, this sort of scene became more and more common; Gerard would get dared to design a new character for their black parade, and as he did Mikey and Ray would come up with a back story (and often more importantly, some liquid confidence in a bottle of Jack for Frank). Then, Bob (being the oldest and most street savvy) would drive them to a site he knew was reliably quiet, and Frank and Gerard would... Well, bring it to life. This was to be their penultimate conquest- only the grand finalé remained. It was to be their title piece, quite literally, in that it would say only 'Welcome to the Black Parade,' and as with all their other characters (the cancer patient, the gas mask girl, and so on) would follow their colour scheme of black and white, with a little red. The online forums suggested the people who mattered liked the art, and equally, the authorities didn't- next time they started a round of truth or dare it would have to be more low-key. Who knew, maybe they'd do something different. They could even start a band... 


End file.
